What does Cloth have to do with Destiny?
by heir-2-slothdom
Summary: This is just a little parody on EotW I had floating around. Warning: Major OOCness. You should NOT read this fic if allergic to: laughing, randomness, or giant chickens. R&R!


AN: Umm... This is just some random fic I thought I'd try so... yeah! Oh, and uhh... sorry to anyone who might actually read this, but don't expect frequent updates. I'm kinda flooded with summer activities and stuff. SORRY! And... ahh... sorry about any inconsistencies. The formatting got screwed when I posted it. ... Review please! I need to know whether this thing is worth finishing! And now on with the show.  
  
Narrator: Time is a circle. Yes, a circle. Not a line. Not a square. Not a random doodle that goes twenty places at once. A circle. So... everything that is happening now has already happened and will happen again. Yes, you have already failed your math final. And will do so again in an infinitely long time. Anyways... Oh yeah! There was a wind. And even though there are no beginnings, that wind is one, was one, and will be one.

Rand: I'm so excited about Beltine. Finally something fun to do. Being a shepherd sucks. Especially with this bad weather.

Tam: Hey! How dare you?!

Rand: Umm... Look! An ominous figure over there!

Tam: ... Where?

Rand: It was there, but now it's gone.

Tam: Let's hurry up and get to Emond's Field. I'm sure Bran'll want his alcohol. And I want to get back home before dark.

Rand: You mean we aren't going to stay the night? Aww man!

Tam: We need to take care of the sheep.

Rand: mumbling to himselfBloody sheep.

Narrator: So they kept walking until they reached the little town of Emond's Field. They passed through town quickly, aiming straight for the Winespring Inn.

Bran: Tam! I was afraid you weren't going to come down at all!

Tam: You know I keep my word. When have I ever let you down?

Bran: Well... there was that one time when...

Mat: popping up out of nowhere Come on! Let's hear it!

Tam: Insert _Glare of Doom_ Ahh... Mat. Why don't you help Rand unload the cart?

Mat: uneasily Heh heh. Master al'Thor! I would if I could, but I already promised Ma, and I'd really love to, but...

Tam: Good boy, Mat. And I'm sure Mistress al'Vere will have something tooth-rotting to give you two when you're done.

Rand & Mat: Yay for dental problems!

Random Person: The peddler's here! YAY!

Padan Fain: Be quite everyone! I need to tell you stuff. There's a war. coughFORESHADOWINGcough And lot of False Dragons. Logain can even channel. coughFORESHADOWINGcough

Bran: Got a sore throat there, Fain? I'm sure Mistress al'Vere can fix you right up.

Padan Fain: ...

Perrin: Hi Rand. Hi Mat. Did you two see that creepy guy?

Mat: Yeah! I want his horse!

Rand: ... Yeah... What's really scary is that I was trying to distract Dad, and pointed randomly, and there it was!

Small Annoying Child: Didya hear? Didya hear? There's a Lady and her guard staying at the Inn! She's here to collect old stories! Isn't that grand??????!!!!!

Moiraine: Worship me because I am wonderful.

The Boys: OKAY!

Lan: stony glare Grrrr.

Moiraine: I am going to need some helpers in my story gathering.

The Boys: WE'LL HELP!

Moiraine: Thank you. Here's some money for helping.

Rand: But we didn't do anything yet...

Mat: Who cares?! We have gold!

Perrin: I don't think we should spend it...

Mat: _Evil Glare_

Small Annoying Child: And guess what else!

Rand: to Mat and Perrin Why's he still here?

Mat: Dunno.

Perrin: Got me.

Small Annoying Child: Hey! I'm right here you know! And I was trying to tell you that there's a gleeman here! For Beltine! Isn't that grand?!!!

Perrin: He really needs to expand his vocabulary... But in the mean time, let's call him Grand-boy!

Rand: o.O

Mat: O.o

Rand: What? Grand-boy? As in Granddad?!

Perrin: No! As in 'Isn't it grand?' like he keeps saying.

Mat & Rand: Ohhh...

Thom: begins to juggle fire

Mat: COOL! Is that the gleeman?

Perrin: Naw! You think?!

Mat: Well excuse me... pouts

Thom: My name is Thom, and I am indeed a gleeman. flourishes cloak Would you like to hear a story?

Rand: Ummm.... How about later? I think I hear my father calling me.

Tam: I am not. Although I guess we should get going, what with the sheep and all.

Narrator: And so they did. Yeah...

tbc and all that stuff.


End file.
